


Mute Appreciation

by hellaradholly



Series: Love is Deaf [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou wants to show Kei music and how much he cares.<br/>More for Parker's deaf!Tsukki AU because I am in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute Appreciation

This was probably the most ridiculous idea Kei had ever been confronted with. Tetsurou knew for a fact that he was deaf and yet he still said he wanted to show him  _ music _ of all things despite this well known fact. It felt like a joke but his face held nothing but earnest determination so Kei relented. 

“ _ How are you supposed to show me music? _ ” The blond signed with an incredulous look. 

“ _ Just trust me Tsukki. _ ” Tetsurou answered with a smile as he messed with his laptop and speakers. 

The speakers didn’t seem like anything special and definitely not the type of thing that would be able to let him hear anything that matched the descriptions he had seen of music. However, there was also a larger block part attached to the speakers that had a knob and a speaker face on one side. It wasn’t something familiar to him considering Akiteru only owned a pair of basic headphones and didn’t seem like he was really into music anyways. 

Now that Tetsurou was satisfied with the set up he pulled Kei over to the larger block and had him sit down near it and placed one of his hands on the large speaker face. “ _ The first one I want to show you is a classical song by Bach. It’s a cello solo so it’ll be the easiest to follow. _ ” Tetsurou explained through sign with a reassuring smile as he pressed play. 

The song started immediately with vibrations that alternated in intensity and length but were intricately layered  despite there being only one instrument. He could feel the vibrations running along his arm and into his core where they seemed to become a part of his heartbeat. It was different than the vibrations he was accustomed to and he could feel the pitch rise and fall as the resonance intensified and softened. 

In theory, Kei knew that sounds waves were just vibrations and therefore could be felt if they had a great enough frequency and amplitude. It was science regardless of the ability to hear or not, but he never considered applying it to music. 

As the song faded out on a final note he felt at a loss from its end. People always talked about music being an emotional experience but Kei always figured it was just an experience he would have to live without. It was inaccessible to him in the same way that color was to the blind. 

His neutral expression nearly cracked with emotion at the thought that Tetsurou had gone through the trouble to share this with him despite the barriers that existed. Keeping his eyes downcast to keep from breaking his composure, Kei signed a quick thank you as Tetsurou beamed and selected the next song. 

Each song was from a different genre of music though each was as emotionally exhausting as the others. The entire ordeal was almost too much for him but he also felt unbelievably happy. After the last song Tetsurou grinned at him. “ _ I’m surprised no one ever thought to do this before me. _ ”

Kei heaved a sigh as he shrugged. “ _ Most people are too worried they’ll offend me. _ ”

Waving away the thought Tetsurou just laughed as he shook his head. “ _ I want to take you to a concert or a club sometime. The music is louder than I can ever get it so you feel it in your whole body. _ ”

If his boyfriend kept being this wonderful Kei wasn’t sure what he’d do. How could someone be so perfectly selfless? “ _ That sounds wonderful. _ ”

There was a shift as Tetsurou stood up, a faint blush working its way to his cheeks. “ _ There’s one last song I want to show you. I’m going to sign the lyrics. _ ”

Damn him. So far Tetsurou had proved to be the sappiest person he had ever met, even outshining his brother. Kei wasn’t one for emotional outbursts but after everything that had already building up there was no way he would be able to hold onto his stoicism. 

This new song started out with a steady beat as more reverberations steadily built upon it and Tetsurou started signing. 

“ _ I’ll be your light, your match, your burning sun. _ ”

The signing was extremely smooth and matched with the vibrations of the singer’s voice as Tetsurou focused on translating them to sign.

“ _ I’ll be the bright, and black, that’s making you run. _ ”

He must have spent a lot of time practicing this beforehand. Tadashi had probably helped him with some of the signs.

“ _ And I feel alright, and we’ll feel alright. _ ”

In retrospect he should have expected something like this.

“ _ ‘Cause we’ll work it out, yeah we’ll work it out. _ ”

The whole thing was almost too perfect and grand gestures were Tetsurou’s style.

“ _ I’ll be doing this, if you ever doubt. _ ”

That bastard probably knew exactly what he was doing.

“ _ ‘Til the love runs out, ‘til the love runs out. _ ”

These lyrics were way too perfect and it probably wouldn’t take long for Kei to become a mess at this rate.

When the song finally ended Tetsurou smiled brightly but quickly became concerned when he saw Kei. “ _ Are you alright? Why are you crying? _ ”

Damn. He hadn’t thought he’d started crying but it must have been true. “ _ It’s your fault for being too perfect, you ass. _ ”

He could feel Tetsurou laughing as he was hugged to the older man’s chest and fingers dragged through his short, blond curls. There wasn’t any other place he’d rather be though. Especially when Tetsurou pulled away and signed to him.

“ _ You know the love is never going to run out, right? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song "Love Runs Out" by One Republic. I thought it would be perfectly sappy.


End file.
